Kaleidoscope
by Mellow Rainbow
Summary: Kepribadian Air membuat anak itu susah bertahan di hari pertama pindah. Beruntung sang sepupu selalu setia mendampinginya dalam situasi apapun, setidaknya itu pikirannya sampai ia melihat perubahan Api. Sikap Api yang suka mengenyampingkan perasaannya memberikan tanda tanya—apa sebenarnya arti Air baginya?/AU/OOC/Sho-Ai


**.**

 **.**

 _ **Boboiboy © Animonsta Studios**_

 _ **Story © Ernest Heatherfiel**_

 _ **With: AU/OOC/Sho-Ai/School-Fiction/etc**_

 **.**

 **.**

Pemandangan dari luar jendela kereta datang dan pergi terus silih berganti. Lamunannya pun terpecah tepat setelah mesin itu berhenti di stasiun tujuannya, dibawanya koper itu keluar seiringan dengan pintu kereta yang terbuka—tiba sudah di Pulau Rintis. Sedikit banyak agak berubah dari yang ia ingat dulu namun satu hal yang pasti sama adalah pria itu. Benar, dengan tempat yang sama dan pose yang sama ia menunggunya. Bahkan Air sudah bisa menebak apa kata pertama yang akan dilemparkan orang itu padanya.

"Wooo, Air! Lama tak jumpa. Kau sudah besar ya, banyak peningkatan kau Air!" Pria itu berlari menerjangnya, memeluk lehernya, dan mengucek-ngucek kepalanya.

"A-Api, kau mencekikku," bisik Air lemah dan Api pun melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Tapi siapa sangka kau jadi lebih keren ketimbang dulu ya," lanjut Api dengan semangat sambil terus menepuk-nepuk punggung Air.

"S-Sudahlah Api, cepat pulang!" balas Air pelan dan Api mengangguk lalu menyeret tangan Air hingga ia gelagapan.

Api bicara panjang lebar sepanjang jalan tanpa menghiraukan Air yang sulit berjalan karena seretannya. Tangan pria itu tak pernah melepaskan pergelangan tangan Air, membuatnya tersenyum senang. Api masihlah sama—pribadi yang penuh semangat, kekanak-kanakan, dan tangannya masihlah terasa begitu hangat seperti dulu. Entah mungkin ada beberapa perubahan, ia sekarang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya, bahunya juga terlihat lebih lebar.

Api melambai kecil di depan wajahnya, hingga Air pun sadar kalau mereka sudah tiba di rumah. Api membantu mengangkat koper Air ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua, sementara anak itu masih memandangi bagian dalam rumah. Api bersiul membuat Air pun bergegas mengikutinya naik ke atas.

"Nah, ya kamarku memang tidak terlalu rapi, kuharap kau nyaman. Disini ada perangkat TV dan DVD, juga ada Laptop di laci meja belajar itu—sekedar berjaga kalau kau ingin menghabiskan waktu seharian di kamar." Api mengedipkan mata kirinya dan tersenyum senang.

"I-Iya," balas Air terbata-bata—sebenarnya saat Api mengatakan kamarnya _tidak terlalu rapi_ artinya benar-benar berantakan.

"Hm, baiklah. Kau bisa istirahat sejenak lalu bersiap sebelum kita berangkat ke sekolah barumu," lanjut Api yang kemudian turun meninggalkan Air sendirian.

Api menuruni tangga dan mengambil handuk di dekat kursi sebelum melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi. Ia berkeramas, mencuci muka, lalu meneruskan dengan gosok gigi. Mandi? Jangan harap—terkesan tabu bagi anak itu untuk mandi di pagi hari. Api berkumur dengan _mouth wash_ sebelum menampangkan satu senyum lebar di kaca.

Anak itu keluar lalu kembali naik ke kamarnya, betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat kamarnya sudah tidak terlihat seperti kamarnya lagi. Tempat yang tadinya mirip sarang binatang kini terlihat lebih manusiawi, bersih dan semua benda tersusun rapi. Sementara terkagum-kagum tak sengaja pandangannya jatuh pada Air yang tengah melepaskan bajunya, memperlihatkan kulitnya yang putih—untuk ukuran seorang anak laki-laki tubuh Air benar-benar terawat.

"Eh, kak Api… punya handuk?" tanya Air lembut namun Api hanya melongo memandangi sang sepupu, seolah bergerak sendiri tangannya menyerahkan handuk yang sempat bergelayut di lehernya pada Air.

"M-Makasih ya." Air menyambut handuk yang diberikan Api kemudian keluar menuruni tangga.

Api menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya setelah tersadar dari lamunannya, "Pemandangan indah apa tadi?" gumamnya.

Tidak beberapa lama Air kembali dari kamar mandi. Dilihatnya Api sedang berbaring di ranjang menggunakan setelan seragam lengkapnya yang kumal sembari menggigit tusuk gigi dan memandangi langit-langit kamar entah mengkhayalkan apa. Air tersenyum tipis melihat ekspresi bosan sang sepupu tersebut, selalu mencoba terlihat keren meski sekarang tak ada seorang pun yang melihatnya selain dia.

Air pun bergegas mengganti pakaiannya dengan setelan seragamnya di lemari, menyemprotkan _body spray_ dengan bau yang terkesan kalem di badannya. Bau yang tak asing membuat penciuman Api seolah menarik kedua matanya buat mengintip—segera ia alihkan kembali pandangannya dengan hidung dan telinga yang agak memerah, mengapa ia malah terkesan menginginkan Air meski itu hanya untuk sesaat.

"Ayo pergi!" ajak Air dan Api pun membalas senyuman anak itu lalu menggandengnya keluar.

"Kami pergi kak Hali, kak Taufan," sapa Api pada kedua kakaknya yang kini tengah nongkrong di ruang tengah itu.

"Hati-hati di jalan ya!" balas Taufan tanpa memalingkan sedikitpun pandangannya dari layar televisi, sementara Halilintar tak membalas entah karena terlalu asik _menggenjreng_ gitar tua miliknya.

Kesusahan berjalan seperti biasa karena terus dipaksa maju dengan seretan Api, meski begitu Air merasa senang Api tak mengacuhkannya samasekali. Meski itu hanya topik sederhana namun kadang Api merangkai dan menyambungkannya hingga menjadi satu bahan bicara yang ringan kala pergi ke sekolah.

Ia menyukai punggung itu dan tangan yang seolah tak ingin melepaskannya.

.

.

.

"Diam! Semua diam! Bahwasanya kebenaran ini membawa sebuah berita yang mungkin akan mengubah masa depan kalian semua. Kita! Kita! Kita! Ki! Ki! Kita mendapaaaat murid baru!" teriak Papa Zola dan mendapat tepuk tangan sederhana dari orang-orang dikelas itu, yah sudah biasa bagi mereka mendengar aksen heroik sang guru.

"Perkenalkan dirimu, wahai anak muda!" lanjut Cikgu Papa dan Air pun melambai kecil.

"N-N-Nama… N-Nama… N-Na-Nama… A-Air… P-Pindahan SMA Kuala Lumpur… " Air meneguk ludah, rasanya setiap sesi perkenalan selalu ia lalui dengan kesulitan yang luar biasa, terlebih lagi sekarang terlihat tidak ada seorang pun yang sedang memperhatikannya—mereka yang mungkin akan jadi calon temannya sekarang tengah asik berbicara satu sama lain entah membicarakan apa.

"Silahkan ambil kursi kebenaranmu, di ujung jendela sana!" Cikgu Papa menunjuk ujung ruangan sambil mengibaskan wajahnya—ala _hero_ televisi.

Air berjalan pelan melewati keramaian yang mungkin tengah menjelaskan bahwasanya ada atau tidaknya dia tidak ada pengaruhnya. Selalu begini, hari pertama di sekolah tidak pernah ia jalani dengan normal. Kadang ia melamunkan apakah ia sudah mati? Mengapa ia bagaikan hantu bagi mereka semua? Kepribadiannya yang tidak mencolok ini membuat semua orang mudah menghiraukannya begitu saja.

"Psst… Psst… Hei! Itu sudah bagus!"

Air mengangkat wajahnya. Dilihatnya Api melambai kecil dan berbisik ke arahnya. Ia tersenyum senang. Bagai lentera datang menerangi perasaan gelapnya, respon Api sungguh menyelamatkannya. Sayang mereka duduk berjauhan, akan sedikit lebih baik buatnya jika saja Api duduk di sampingnya atau di depannya.

"Baiklah anak muda! Kita lanjutkan dengan ulangan matematika!" teriak Cikgu Papa dengan semangat.

"TIDAAK!" balas semua murid.

Bel _dingdong_ menandakan kalau waktu pulang sekolah sudah tiba. Air mengelap keringatnya setelah berhasil menyelesaikan puluhan soal matematika yang cukup sulit, dilihatnya dari kejauhan Api hanya terdiam, membeku, dan gemetaran—ya, ekspresi ketakutan dari anak itu juga belum berubah sampai sekarang, masih konyol seperti dulu.

Air berdiri berniat menyapa Api, namun langkahnya terhenti tepat saat beberapa orang lain sudah mendahuluinya. Melihat bagaimana cara Api tertawa ketika seseorang menyapanya, Air tahu banyak perubahan telah muncul pada lelaki itu. Api yang sekarang sudah jadi lebih populer, tentu wajar bagi seorang yang selalu bersinar terang seperti dirinya. Air pun melangkah mundur melihat kesan akrab dalam kelompok itu, sebaiknya ia tidak menjadi perusak suasana, lagipula mungkin ini salah satu cara membalas kebaikan Api padanya.

Air berjalan pulang, sendirian. Tidak mengejutkan baginya mengalami hal ini lagi dan lagi, berulang-ulang selama satu tahun semenjak ia berada di Kuala Lumpur. Yah, tak apa lagipula rasanya ia juga sudah terbiasa.

"Aku pulang!" sapa Air, hanya ada Halilintar yang terlihat masih _menggenjreng_ gitar dengan suara yang _fals_ —pria itu pun tak menjawab salam dari Air entah mungkin masih terlalu asik mengasah kemampuan memetiknya.

Air menaruh sepatunya di rak sepatu, kemudian menaiki tangga menuju kamar Api.

Disinilah ia sekarang, di kamar dengan lebar beberapa meter yang seolah ia jadikan jeruji buatnya berlindung dari segala keramaian dunia luar. Memang tidak mudah baginya bertahan di luar jika tidak ada satupun kegiatan yang cocok baginya. Air melonggarkan kancing seragamnya di bagian leher kemudian menjatuhkan tubuhnya di pembaringan, mencoba tidur.

Matanya terbuka kembali, memang perlu _skill_ yang tinggi agar bisa tidur nyenyak seawal ini, bahkan bagi seorang seperti dirinya yang sering menghabiskan sepanjang waktu dengan tidur bukanlah hal yang mudah.

Ia melangkah mengambil _remote_ televisi di dekat sebuah pemutar DVD yang berada di bawah raknya, kemudian ia pun menyalakan perangkat berbentuk kubus itu. Satu demi satu saluran berganti, hanya ada acara musik yang sampulnya saja acara musik, berita tentang kesultanan Malaysia, acara memasak, berita lagi dan kali ini tentang pembunuhan serta anak hilang, sketsa komedi, tak ada acara yang begitu menarik di matanya.

Air kembali menjatuhkan diri di ranjang, suara huru-hara dalam televisi seolah terdengar kabur bagi pendengarannya. Tangannya bergerak mengambil _remote_ dan mengganti kembali saluranberikutnya.

" _O masih adakah, cinta yang abadi… menyatukan… dua hati saling isi… daun pun menari, alam bersaksi… seindah musim che—"_

~BUZH

Air menarik kabel televisi dan perangkat itu pun sontak mati, rasanya kini sudah lebih menenangkan, yah beginipun tak apa-apa juga. Ia kembali mencoba memejamkan mata dengan lengan yang kini ia gunakan buat menutupi pandangannya. Diambil dan dipeluknya salah satu dari bantal itu—terciumkan aroma rambut Api yang masih melekat disana, membuat ia mengeratkan kembali pelukannya.

"AIR?!"

Di sisi lain, seorang anak laki-laki berteriak keras sampai membanting pintu masuk rumah tersebut, beruntung ia tidak melangkahkan alas kakinya yang kotor itu ke lantai—dengan terburu-buru Api melepaskan sepatunya lalu menaruhnya di rak sepatu.

"Kak Hali, Air hilang! Kita harus lapor polisi! Panggil pemadam kebakaran!" teriak Api beruntun namun Halilintar asik membuka buku sambil menyetem gitar tua miliknya.

"Kak Hali!" teriak Api lagi dan suara cempreng itu membuat kesabaran Halilintar terkuras habis.

"Kalau yang kau maksud anak dengan aura suram itu, dia sudah pulang. Dia berada di kamarmu," ucap Halilintar dengan rangkaian kata seminimalis yang ia bisa.

"M-Masa? Syukurlah." Api menghela nafas lega, ia pun bergegas menuju kamar.

Api melangkah menaiki tangga, ia temukan sosok Air tepat di balik pintu kamarnya—anak itu tidur dengan pulas, terlihat dari gurat wajahnya yang begitu tenang. Sedikit berjingkat diambilnya papan luncurnya yang berada di bawah ranjang, meski ia tidak menyadari Air sudah terbangun tepat semenjak ia memasuki kamarnya.

"Api… " gumam Air, sesaat setelah menangkap tangan lelaki itu.

Api terkejut, sedikit menyesal rasanya sampai mengganggu tidur nyenyak sang sepupu. Dipegangnya tangan Air dan dilepaskannya perlahan, "Tak apa, aku hanya mengambil barang, tidurlah kembali!"

"Tinggallah disini, sebentar lagi saja… " pinta Air begitu lemahnya.

Api termenung melihat raut wajah lelaki itu. Ia tersenyum tipis kemudian mengucek-ngucek kepala Air, "Kau ini tidak tidur 'kan?"

Air terbangun saat melihat Api memutuskan untuk tinggal. Api terlihat tengah mencari sebuah barang di tumpukan benda dalam lemari baju hingga akhirnya ia mengeluarkan sebuah kontak yang berisikan konsol _game_ lama. Api pun menyambungkannya dengan televisi hingga logo permainan pun muncul.

"Sudah lama aku tidak memainkannya jadi maaf saja kalau kemampuanku agak berkurang. Hei, kau ikut?" tanya Api sambil menyodorkan sebuah _gamepad_ kepadanya.

Air menimang-nimang benda itu, ia sudah pernah melihatnya tapi mungkin ini kali pertama ia benar-benar memegangnya, ia pun duduk berdampingan dengan Api, "b-bagaimana cara memainkannya?"

"Hahah gampang. Sederhananya permainan ini dapat dimainkan sendiri atau berdua. Pilih karaktermu, serang benteng musuh, kalahkan jenderal utamanya, lalu hancurkan setiap kastil hingga kau menguasai Jepang sepenuhnya. Mudah bukan?" tanya Api dengan penuh semangat.

"T-Tapi kelihatannya permainan ini juga dalam bahasa Jepang?" Air mengambil kasetnya namun seketika itu pula Api kembali merebutnya.

"Sudah jangan pikirkan, pencet-pencet saja!" lanjut Api dan Air pun menurut.

Sebenarnya Air terus memikirkan agak kurang logis dua orang pemain bisa menaklukkan sebuah negara, tapi setelah melewati pertarungan-pertarungan sengit ia pun sedikit mengerti jalan cerita perang disini. Perlahan ia pun mulai menikmatinya, bukan karena jalan permainannya tetapi saat dimana ia bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Api.

Empat jam berlalu, keduanya jatuh terengah-engah—yah memainkan permainan laga memang perlu tenaga ekstra, terutama lagi saat kau memainkannya berjam-jam. Api mengambil sekeping keripik dari bungkus makanan yang entah mereka beli kapan, bahkan makanan itu pun terasa hambar di lidahnya.

"S-Sebaiknya kita istirahat sebentar," pinta Api namun Air sudah tepar lebih dulu.

"Kau ini!" Api tersenyum melihat tingkah sang sepupu, disapunya sedikit keringat di dahi anak itu sebelum mengangkatnya ke tempat tidur.

Sesaat ketika Api mencoba melepaskan setelan anak itu agar tidak kotor, tangan Air menangkapnya—lagi. Jelas sekali ia terlihat kelelahan sampai terasa sulit baginya buat sekedar bernafas. Api memegang tangan Air, melepasnya, kemudian membuka kancing kemeja anak itu dan membantu menanggalkannya. Api pun mengambil kasur tambahan yang terlipat di lantai dekat meja belajarnya dan menyusul lelapnya Air.

.

.

.

 **~TBC~**

* * *

 _A/N : Lama diriku tak bersua, yah doakan w cepet sehat aja ya temen-temen. Buat sekedar semangat lanjutin fic… debut pertama bikin MC, ya ampun bisa ngga ya sampai END…_

 _Moga aja, hehe…_


End file.
